Akuma vs Ganondorf
Akuma vs Ganon is a What If? DBX from Pikells. Description Two dark powered villains battle it out! Can Akuma's brute strength match Ganondorf's magical prowess? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX - Raging Demons Ganon's Castle The demon known as Akuma walked into the room, witnessing a fight between Link and Ganondorf. Link was getting horribly beat up by Ganon, which impressed Akuma. Akuma: Finally, a worthy opponent. Akuma starts charging up a Hadoken, and after a while, fires it, piercing the back of the green man, going straight through his chest. As Link's dead body fell down, Ganondorf looked over and saw a demonic man walk towards him. Ganon: And who may you be? Akuma: I am Akuma, Master of the Fist. Ganon: That's cute. I'll have fun hanging those beads around your neck on my walls. Akuma gets into a fighting stance as Ganondorf laughs. HERE WE GO! (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xaGpzHSq9A) Ganondorf fires three energy blasts at Akuma, who dodges two of them, but gets caught off guard by one, shocking him a bit. While Akuma was shocked, Ganon rushes up to him and strikes him three times before delivering a Wizard's Foot to his chest, sending the demon flying a few feet back. Akuma hits a wall hard, but still gets up and quickly fires a Hadoken at Ganon, who takes it down a simple punch. Akuma fires more and more Hadokens, each getting taken down with mere punches. Ganon: Is that the best you can do? Akuma, enraged, teleports up close to Ganondorf and throws a punch, but misses, and is kicked in the stomach, sending him skidding back a few feet. Ganondorf charges at Akuma again, who ducks and hits Ganon in the chin with a Shoryuken, rocketing Ganon into the air. Akuma then uses performs a Hurricane Kick just when Ganon was about to land, sending Ganondorf flying into a wall head first. The King of Evil destroys the wall with ease and fires an energy blast at Akuma, who punches it back at Ganon. Ganon punches it back towards Akuma, who jumps over it and kicks Ganon in the face, causing Ganon to stumble back a few feet. Akuma strikes Ganon in the stomach, kicks him three times and throws him over his shoulder, sending Ganon a few feet back. Ganon got up quickly and teleported right next to Akuma instantly. Before the demon could react, Ganondorf used Flame Choke, causing Akuma's neck to burn as Ganondorf grabbed him. Ganon tossed Akuma aside, sending Akuma flying into a pile of rubble, collapsing on him. (Cue this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OLax-NenP8) Just when Ganondorf was about to celebrate, the rubble immediately broke and out came a blue colored demon, Oni. Ganondorf was mildly surprised, but didn't have time to attack as Oni quickly bolted up to him and rapidly punched him with attacks he couldn't counter, before getting knocked back by an uppercut to the chin. Ganon tries to levitate in air, but is hit by a Hadoken, sending him flying into the ground. Oni slowly walked up to him, before getting hit by a beam of light, sending the demon flying back. Oni got up and saw a large pig monster in front of him. Ganon: I will finish you! Ganon summoned fire bats at Oni, who quickly took them with Hadokens. Oni fired another Hadoken at Ganon, who teleported out of the way and threw his scepter, but Oni quickly jumped over it and grabbed Ganon by the shoulders, throwing him head over heals over Oni's shoulders. Before Oni could strike Ganon again, the scepter Ganon threw earlier pierced him in the back, causing him to fly towards Ganon, not long before impaling him. Ganon smirked as he charged up a Warlock Punch. Just when Oni was at the right spot, Ganon threw the punch, hitting Oni right in the chest, causing Oni's body to explode from the pressure. Guts and gore spill everywhere as Ganon's scepter returns to him. Ganon laughs as he reverts back to normal. Ganon: Minions, clean up this mess immediately! DBX Results Category:Pikells Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Fistfight Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game themed DBXs Category:East only themed DBXs Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs with Music